Might of the Order
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: Note: This story is focused around a villain protagonist fancharacter and has heavy themes of WW2 Blitzkrieg historical references. Viewer desecration is advised if you don't want to read a grimdark historical themed WW2 story with "Nazis" as protagonists. This story follows Grief Bradanksa, the "baron" of the Order of Moebius, and a super-mutant fox on his attack into Eurish.
1. Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer** : This story features a fancharacter as a villain protagonist, this means it's not told from the heroes perspective and instead is told from a villain that was created by Jaredthefox92. If anyone doesn't like this concept please refrain from reading it. Thank you.)

 **Location: Order controlled Transmania.  
Time: 5.30 PM  
Date: April 2th, 3255.**

The sun arose gradually that one cold January's day upon Eastern Eurish in Transmania, on Mobius Prime. As the sun beamed down over the hills unto the camp the forces of the Order prepared themselves for the gargantuan daunting task of waging a hard hitting mechanized war on multiple countries in Eurish. Meanwhile in the larger dark green command tent a black fured vulpine fox began to awake as he yawned rather loudly and got out of his sleeping bag. All the officers were outside as to not disturb the baron as he got up and stood upright before yawning and stretching as he opened his eyes and they dilated to the interior of the tent and the sun piercing the fabric from outside. The fox man staggered a bit as his body began to awaken with consciousness and his feeling came back to him.

"Brrr, chilly today." He said as he looked around and put on his green jacket and got his supplies ready.

"Today's the day, I hope those idiots outside are ready." He said to himself as he took one last yawn before walking over to the tent zipper and opening it. As he did so light shine through and he stuck his large foxy head dyed dark violet hair out.  
Around him officers soon took notice that the baron had finally awakened. They walked up to the sides and stood at attention saluting with their lefts hand as he got out and looked around at them. Members of the Order Troopers, officers in the Grey Party, and even Psychic Guardsmen all stood there as Grief got out and looked around.

"Today's the day boys and girls! Today we enact vengeance on those stupid primes and make them pay for the humiliation we had in the last war!" He said trying to make a rallying statement all the while trying not the yawn.

A small cheer was heard, but the officers simply stood there and nod. As he got out his grey fured bare pawed feet hit the ground and he stood up. Around him were Moebians of diverse sizes and species, some slightly taller than him naturally, others were normally on average slightly shorter. Male and female, veteran and ensign. All of them suddenly were of one focus as they gazed upon the baron. After taking a few moments to scratch the side of his mussel Grief limbered up and inspected them as his eyes slowly looked around.  
"What's the situation Captain Strausse? Are the soldiers ready? Everyone fed, equipped, and awaiting my signal?"

"Jawohl Herr Baron, mein soldat are ready upon your orders, sir." A moebian Rottweiler said next to him in a green uniform.

"Good, and what about the armor? We're going to need our big guns ready for this one. Are all the tank divisions in place?"

"Ja Herr Kommandant, der 12th, 15th, and 38th armored have been deployed and are ready to receive commands." Strausse informed the vulpine

"Excellent." The slightly tall black fured fox said.

"What about you Sherly, are the Grey Forces ready?" Grief asked.

"The lads are all set boss, just have to give the word and they'll have a go." A pink fured slightly small kitty cat replied to him in a dark green dress in brown combat boots.

"Right, and what of the guard? We will need our psychics a lot here to throw both the Empire and G.U.N into disarray." The baron replied.

"They're ready as well sir, they have already been assigned to the normal units' sir." A Moebian frog in psychic Guardian Vlad power armor replied.

"Good, finally about my two relatives. What's the word from Amanda and Scylla?"

"Both are growing rather impatient sir, but they're ready upon your orders." The frog replied.

"Well tell them to keep in line. This is a monumental and historic operation today ladies and gentlemen. We're about to make history and bring glory and vengeance to Moebius!"

"But Kommandant, what of the treaty with G.U.N?" Strausse asked rather cautiously.

"After today it's no better use than for toilet paper. Were not even going to 'declare' war heh heh heh, we're just going to catch the primes with their pants down! Now listen up, today is not a day to get soft for the enemy. They will deserve every little punch we throw at them! Think of all the humiliation, the suffering, the shame, and the bureaucratic red tape we had to sit through under the thumb of G.U.N. All that changes today!" Grief said as he pointed his finger directly at the ground to show empathizes as the officers just stood at attention at the camp while soldiers cheered.

"Schland, Orster, Spagonia, all the way up to the Northernlands of Sevrige, they're ALL going to feel our fury! Not only the Guardian Units of Nations, not only the Eggman Empire, but everyone who dare stands in our way on this historic day will meet a swift and merciless end! We-,you take a city today and you keep on going. This isn't going to be another petty town grab like those lame cybernetic rodents and their fat bald loser. No, we're playing hardball today, we're going to keep on pushing until all Eurish is wiped slate clean of these overstuffed deluded idiots! This isn't a landgrab, it's a chance at revenge! Revenge for the loss of the first war, revenge for all who died, revenge for my father. We are going to take every bit of land we fought and died so hard for in the last war and we are going to litter it with their bodies and burn their empires down to the ground as we keep going on and on. We will show them what real warfare is!" Grief said as he then put up his fist as others cheered.

"Now, signal Scylla and Amanda captain Strausse. I want Scylla to move in up north while our forces push west right into Schland, Amanda will follow behind and clean up as well as work on claiming Spagonia from G.U.N. We shall keep pushing and pushing west until we hit the coast of Mercia! We will not just break their lines and take their cities, but we will launch a massive incursion the likes of Mobius have never known."

"Ja Herr Kommandat, Ich shall inform them of your orders." Strausse replied as he nodded.

"Good! I will lead the charge into Schland and Oster, let's saddle up and prepare to attack! Today begins the burning of their pathetic little treaty and the start of the Second Great Dimensional War!" Grief said as others around him began to cheer.


	2. Chapter 2: Stomping into Foreign Land

After some last-minute preparations, the Order made themselves ready and Grief literally walked in front of their army. He said goodbye to his generals who would remain behind and coordinate the offensive unless they were active officers that would accompany him. Sherly would stay behind and coordinate troop commands of the Grey Party forces while Strausse would follow the baron his armored command car.

As Grief walked in front of the camp and the stationed armored divisions all around them he monitored his forces inspecting them and making sure they were ready for the battle to come. Some of them he knew from observation would be good fighters, at least to him they seemed to be preforming their tasks and well trained as much as the Order could offer. Others he knew as veterans and the baron could see that they were bloodthirsty for battle and seeking revenge as much as he was. However, there were also the faces of new recruits who seemed eager for war for now, but remained untested. He also observed the armored vehicles that have been hidden and camouflaged in the nearby forest. However, these would only make up the 38th armored division as the other two were hidden further off.

"I hope they're all ready, there's only one way out of this for us all…Trial by fire." Grief said to himself as he then closed his eyes and used his powers.

Suddenly his entire body and even his jacket and gloves would begin to rapidly enlarge. The soldiers at the camp watched and observed this transformation. Most of the younger and ensigned soldiers were rather amazed and astonished at this event taking place, yet the veteran soldiers and officers appeared to be used to this sight. Grief steadily grew larger and bigger with not only becoming proportionately taller, but overall wider and overall larger as his growth transformation occurred. Some would say that the feeling was like being stretched or going through rapid puberty, however what he felt was is very atomic matter being augmented from a sub-atomic level. Overall his body would begin to feel tingly as it adapted and mutated rapidly, it was between a ticklish and a slightly painful situation, yet he was all to accustomed to it.

Finally, he opened his eyes and saw everything had became comparably miniaturized. All around him were trees, tanks, and even people who looked like they belonged to a miniature train making model set. What were once ferocious tanks stationed in the forest nearby now looked like a bunch of toy vehicles scattered around in a bunch of miniaturized, yet authentic trees. Everything around him suddenly became less intimidating and even playful looking, which brought a sense of nostalgia back to his youth as a member of the army as the child as opposed to it's leader. Still, he couldn't help but find humor in the fact that all the 'toys' around him were already 'his' simply by him being the leader of the Order of Moebius. Yet there would be far more G.U.N vehicles he could deal with in the battle that was about to take place.

"OKAY EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME." Grief said as even his voice was boomingly amplified and yet kept the same tone.

The now giant-sized Grief gradually turned around and then stomped down to face the west as his forces rallied behind the now titan sized Moebian vulpine. He took one last stretch as he let out a massive yawn before stomping ahead towards the west. As the giant looked at the now comparably smaller Transmanian countryside of Eastern Eurish his mind raced with thoughts. Would they be successful? Would the attack falter? All these were the annoying questions of leadership, yet the gargantuan Grief only had one thing on his now super-sized brain, revenge.

The entire armored forced proceed behind the giant as would a lord on a horse accompanied by his knight army, however there were also Raven 620 gunships flying in formation that quickly caught up to the giant baron's position. It was a truly frightening sight, not only was there a giant stomping towards central Eurish, but also, he had his own army of tanks and infantry, as well as the latest and most high-tech hovercraft the Order could muster. However, they would have to cross into Austrogary before advancing into their first actual military target, Oster. Soon Grief stomped over into the flatland boarder of Austrogary followed by his divisions of tanks and APC's with Ravens flying beside overheard.

As the giant and his minions crossed into the country they were met with little to no resistance. At most there were some local farmers who either fled or had the guts to simply yell at the giant and his armored divisions, to which Grief simply ignored as quite frankly he didn't even understand what they were yelling at him. His armored division behind him shifted formation to where the APC's would travel down the road and the tanks began to travers the hills and plains of the flatland. Fortunately, the terrain favored such easy travel for the Order armored divisions, unfortunately they had to keep in formation with Grief and he was rather slow in moving due to being gigantic.

The army enjoyed an easy traverse into the Autrogarian countryside. G.U.N wasn't known for having any type of base in this land as it wasn't a part of the United Federation and what little forces that they would encounter would be from the local army defense forces. There would be little time for the United Federation to even get approval to enter into the Eurishian country to combat Grief and his forces. Soon however they would arrive to the town of Makao.

This quaint and calm small town was known for it's traditional and authentic Eurishian architecture as well as hosting a variety of religious denominations and communities within it. Unfortunately, that meant little to the massive baron and his legions of armored vehicles and craft as the giant stomped right up to the town and leaned down with his advancing units right behind him and next to him. The people in the town looked in horror, not only was there a massive and high-tech army that looked ready to lay siege to the town with high tech hovercraft, but there was a massive barefooted Moebian fox giant towering right over their town. Some civilians tried to flee from their homes, others just stared there in utter shock and bewilderment, there were some foolish enough to simply lock themselves inside their homes as well.

Meanwhile, the giant surveyed and looked at the town rather curiously. He noticed there were a lot of those funny pointed buildings that he's seen before in other places on Mobius, combined with the domed like ones with gold plate. The white plus sign wooden signs were on top of them as well which he never really understood. Then again, he didn't see these buildings or any other as of military value.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO. IF ANY OF THESE CIVIS GET ROUGH JUST SHOOT THEM. KEEP MOVING AND FOLLOW ME UNTIL WE REACH THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS TOWN. SHERLY'S MEN WILL TAKE THEIR CAPITAL BUT WE HAVE TO KEEP UP WITH SCHEDULE." Grief boomingly demanded with his gigantic voice.

Grief stepped into town as his tanks would follow behind, with some APC's deploying Grey Panzertruppen to take and hold the town while the other Order forces advanced. This was to be the first occupation done by the Moebians of the war and thus they would do their job while the mainlined forces advanced right behind their giant master. The paved walkway streets were easier on the soles of his gigantic pawed feet as the giant stomped in between the buildings in the village followed by his tanks narrowing up and following him in a line formation.

Civilians fled and even policemen knew they were powerless from the giant and his occupation forces as well as armored divisions. Occasionally he would stomp on the ever so often wooden cart or fruit stand utter crushing and demolishing them beneath his massive stomping feet as the giant pressed onward deeper and deeper into the town near to the town square. As he moves, his massive feet would let out loud alarming thuds and booms as those even within proximity would feel small earthquakes with each step.

Meanwhile his tail would sway and hit the densely packed Eurishian styled buildings in the cramped town as well busting windows and even leaving cracks and holes in the sides of buildings as the giant's tail would scrape them as it swayed massively from left to right as he moved. With the locals either fleeing or just waiting out the giant and his tanks like a storm there was not much that the helpless town could do. The Order had invaded a civilian location with a large force and the locals basically were powerless to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle

Thus far, Grief's forces had been met with little resistance in Oster. He was able to push through the towns and the Autogarian capital of Ween while Sherly and Strausse's forces were able to contain the sovereign and neutral Autogarians. However, when he stomped into Schland all this was soon to change. Unlike Oster, Schland was a part of the United Federation and G.U.N forces had military bases stationed there. The giant vulpine and his army would lose their easily gain territory advantage with the neutral countries in central Eurish.

Grief stomped past the border of Oster into Schland, his forces behind him as his massive giant feet stepped over the border and into the Schlandian countryside. As this happened however, the local border patrol informed G.U.N high command that unidentified forces were entering the central Eurishian country and that a literal giant was leading their first the United Federation high command couldn't believe this was happening, yet soon they realized that this was a surprise attack by a yet, unknown invader. Soon forces within the United Federation were mobilized to meet the advancing Moebians at the border.

"WELL WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT, G.U.N FINALLY HAS SHOWN 'S FUNNY THAT WHEN A COUNTRY THEY ACTUALLY OWN IS IN DANGER THEY WOULD COME, BUT NOT IN ONE THAT'S 'SOVRIGN'. ANYWAYS, ALL FORCES HALT!"Grief said as the giant lifted his massive gloved hand upwards and motioned for his entire army around him to hold position until G.U.N arrived with a defensive line of Geopard tanks and Pandur 2 APC's.

As this was happening, the giant vulpine just stood there with his Raven gunships hovering side by side to him and Strausse's 566 Red Devil tank divisions forming a line behind him. Several minutes passed until an intercom was heard turning on from G.U.N's side.

"Attention, unidentified forces and really big fox. This is the United Federation 76th Schland defense division. You have trespassed on international borders and are violating geopolitical laws by trespassing upon an allied state of the United Federation. We request that you stand down immediately or return back to neutral grounds." The officer's voice on the intercom blasted up to Grief's gigantic foxy ears.

"YEAH, NO. SORRY HUMANS, BUT IT'S WAR! ATTACK! "Grief yelled out as he motioned for his forces to open fire while he stomped ahead towards the armored column of the 76th.

The tanks and APC's of the United Federation began to fire at him and their rounds stung Grief as he stomped towards them before charging. Next to him his gunships were already moving ahead and firing their missiles at the tanks while the Strausse's tanks moved in from the flanks and opened fire on the armor. Grief stomped closer and closer as the tanks hit his knees and he stumbled a bit while growling. He stood up and tried to move faster only to be met with a barrage of machine-gun fire. Unfortunately for the humans, their only vulnerable target their guns would be able to harm was his eyes in which he shielded with his gigantic arm.

"HA HA! JUST LIKE OLD TIMES EH HUMANS?" Grief taunted as he lept and landed right before the G.U.N tanks.

Loud booming thuds were heard as Grief's massive pawed feet landed right next to the tanks. At this range their guns couldn't aim properly this close so their armored proceeded to reverse retreat while firing their secondary armaments and canons at his legs. Sadly, this would be like toys scurrying from a giant child as Grief was simply able to swipe his foot to knock some out of formation and even kick some over. This followed by Grief stomping on and kicking the tanks even more until the defensive line lost ground and broke off in formation. Meanwhile Grief's gunships formed around strafing them with missile runs and Grief's own armored divisions would fire at the tanks still returning fire and not fleeing.

As Grief was kicking and knocking tanks over however, he felt a sharp sting from his backside as he turned around slowly. G.U.N finally was able to send in strike fighters and bombers into the fray. The jets flew in formation as they launched missiles at him making him yelp out in pain while they fired at the Raven gunships to preform Arial Sweep maneuvers. All Grief could really do is swat at the jet fighters trying to hit them, but this would be almost impossible due to their speed and agility compared to his massive form.

"Grrr! RAVENS, BREAK OFF THE GROUND ATTACK AND PREFORM AIR-TO-AIR MANEUVERS, SWITCH FROM VTOL TO AIR TO AIR MODE!" Grief barked out at the Raven pilots.

The 620 Raven gunships did just that as they went from engaging ground targets around Grief to trying to fire at the G.U.N fighter craft. Meanwhile all Grief could do is continue swiping his giant hands and arms around to get a potentially lucky hit of one.

"CALL IN THE SHRIEKERS! WE NEED AIR SUPPORT, NOW!" Grief yelled so loud that it would echoed around the Eurishian mountains around him.

As advanced as the Raven's were, they were no dedicated air-superiority fighter. Event he moderately lower tech fighters of G.U.N were still able to shoot down some of the gunships while Grief and his forces tried to clear the airspace around them. Eventually however the airwings of Shrieker 29 fighters arrived and were able to properly engage the human fighters while Grief was able to catch his breath after flailing around his body comically trying to basically the equivalent of swatting at mosquitoes flying all around, but with missiles.

"TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH TO GET HERE!" Grief said as the giant did massive and loud pants in exhaust.

The dedicated fighters of the Order were able to ward off G.U.N's own fighters as the humans began to return to base and make emergency landings. However, this attack took a lot out of Grief's Raven support and the giant vulpine would be left fending off ground attacks by his remaining armored forces. Fortunately, it appeared G.U.N was losing momentum as well as they began to fall back their armored forces towards the city of Buddenheim.

"THEY'RE FALLING BACK, ALL ABLE DIVISIONS FOLLOW ME AS WE PUSH FORWARD INTO TOWN. EVERYONE ELSE FALL BACK AND BE PREPARED TO REINFORCE OUR RESERVES ONCE WE GET THERE." Grief ordered as the giant pressed onward towards Buddenheim while stomping on destroyed tank husks and advancing towards the city.

G.U.N forces regrouped at the city and an evacuation was commenced of civilians. Their first line of defense would be this city, yet they were still not prepared as they wished they could be. Their wounded and damaged vehicles were shipped deeper into northern Schland while they set up defensive turrets and armored piercing weaponry.

A distress signal was sent out and soon the entire world would realize the Moebians have invaded once more and sought revenge for the first Great Dimensional War. While this was going however more reinforcements were sent in from central Schland and more and more armored divisions were called in to bolster an even more fortified defensive perimeter to defend the city of Buddenheim from the marauding giant and his mobilized horde of minions. As the 30meter tall fox neared however many became nervous, would the defenders hold the line? Would this be the first actual defended city to fall to the Order of Moebius by the attackers? Only the rage of battle would decide this as giant Grief and the Moebians neared.


End file.
